Millennium Edition: More Fun Comics 101
}} "More Fun Comics #101" is the special reprint issue from the Millennium Edition series published by DC Comics. This issue reprints ''More Fun Comics'' #101 in its entirety. "Formula for Doom" is a Green Arrow tale possibly written by Joe Samachson and drawn by Maurice del Bourgo. The second vignette is "Orphans of the Sea!", which is an Aquaman story by Joe Samachson with artwork by Louis Cazeneuve. This is followed by "The Origin of Superboy", featuring Superboy by Superman creators Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. It was possibly lettered by Ira Schnapp. Next is Johnny Quick in "An Investment in Happiness!" by Don C. Cameron and Mort Meskin. After that is "The Unsafe Safe!" featuring the Spectre. It was possibly written by Gardner Fox and illustrated by Bernard Baily. All stories were originally edited by Jack Schiff. The collected edition was edited by Adam Philips with Nick J. Napolitano as associate editor. It carries a November, 2000 cover date and has a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Green Arrow "Formula for Doom" * Writer - Joe Samachson * Penciler - Maurice Del Bourgo * Inker - Maurice Del Bourgo * Editor - Jack Schiff * Green Arrow; Oliver Queen * Speedy, Roy Harper * Cyrus Gage * Harcourt L.M. Quigg * Onions Malloy * Police officer * Star City Police Department * Humans * Star City * Arrowline * Bow and arrow * Pistol * Arrowcar * Helicopter * Train * None * Chemistry * Criminal * Scientist Aquaman "Orphans of the Sea!" * Writer - Joe Samachson * Penciler - Louis Cazeneuve * Inker - Louis Cazeneuve * Editor - Jack Schiff * Aquaman, Arthur Curry * Old Pete * Two unnamed criminals * Aquarium chief * None * Fish * Octopi * Atlantic Ocean * Pistol * Rifle * Rowboat * None * Guard * Swimming * Smoking * Zoo Superboy "The Origin of Superboy" * Writer - Jerry Siegel * Penciler - Joe Shuster * Inker - Joe Shuster * Editor - Jack Schiff * Superboy * Jonathan Kent * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Martha Kent * None * Doctor * Per-Ry * Unnamed Kryptonians * Kryptonian Science Council * Humans * Deer * Kryptonians * Krypton :* Kryptonopolis * Smallville :* Kent residence * None * Automobile * Spacecraft :* Kryptonian rocket :* Skycraft * Super-leaping * Superhuman strength * Alien life forms * Planet * Planetary destruction Johnny Quick "An Investment in Happiness!" * Writer - Don C. Cameron * Penciler - Mort, Jr. * Inker - Mort, Jr. * Editor - Jack Schiff * Johnny Quick, Johnny Chambers * Tubby Watts * Darius Droobe * Ambrose Droobe * Darius Droobe's doctor * Emily Argus * George Jaunders * John Saxe * Martha Jaunders * Mister Argus * Mrs. Alder * Mrs. Wyck * None * Humans * Altered humans * Lions * Unknown * Revolver * Automobile * Flight * Super-speed * Doctor * Drowning * Electrocution * Smoking * Zoo The Spectre '''"The Unsafe Safe!" * Writer - Gardner Fox * Penciler - Bernard Baily * Inker - Bernard Baily * Editor - Jack Schiff * The Spectre, Jim Corrigan * Percival Popp * Unnamed thieves * None * Ruby Diller Mob * Humans * Ghosts * New Jersey :* Cliffland * Pistol * Automobiles * Truck * Flight * Intangibility * Criminal * Thief Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on September 7th, 2000. * Total page count: 52 pages. * UPC barcode: 761941224176 00111. * The setting for Spectre stories has been retroactively allocated to Cliffland, New Jersey. * The location of Star City from Green Arrow stories has been retroactively allocated to the state of California. * This is the first appearance of Superboy. Retroactively, he is considered the younger version of the Silver Age, Earth-One version of Superman, which effectively makes him the first Earth-One character, and the first to actually be introduced during the Golden Age era. * It could be argued that this is actually the first appearance of Earth-One, though it will not be named as such until after "The Flash of Two Worlds" story from ''The Flash'' #123. * This is the first appearance of Jonathan Kent. He is identified by his last name only in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Martha Kent. She is identified by her last name only in this issue. * This is the final Golden Age appearance of the Spectre. Jim Corrigan makes his first Silver Age appearance in the first story in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #149 in May, 1972. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *